Tears in the force
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Talks of the bereaved jedi, after Obi-Wan's "death".
1. Anakin and Ahsoka

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with another side-project, I'm gonna work on every now and then. The episodes 15, 16 and 18 of the fourth season of Star Wars "The Clone Wars" inspired me.

Anakin: Oh great. She's giving speeches again.

Obi-Wan: Be quiet or she'll hear you.

Me: I ALREADY HAVE AND I AM NOT GIVING ANY SPEECHES!

Anakin: Oh no! Now she's barely controlably!

Me: Wait a sec...how did you know?

Obi-Wan: Let's just say, that he has seen some of your encounters with Captain Rex.

Me: Hey...we made our peace, after he saved me from James.

Anakin: Huh?

Me: I should tell him that once. Let's get the first chappie started now.

Ever since he was little, Anakin Skywalker hated Thunderstorms. Tonight there was one. He was alone into his quarters. When he was little, his master Obi-Wan Kenobi used to comfort him. The memories were back in his head. Sometimes his master had stayed with him, until he was fully asleep. Sometimes Anakin had spend the night in his master's quarters. With those memories many others came flooding back and then the horrible memories were back into his head. His master had been killed today. His best friend, his mentor, the father he never had..., his master. Everything was back in his head. The shot of the sniper, his master's scream, his master's fall from the top of the building and the sad face of his apprentice Ahsoka Tano. Anakin started to cry again. This time he cried harder, then in the streets. A soft knock at his door made him stop.

"Who is there?", Anakin asked in a shaky voice, wondering, who'd come to his quarters in the middle of the night.

"It's me master.", he heared a girl's muffled voice, which belonged to Ahsoka.

"Come in Snips, if you really want to.", he whispered sadly.

Ahsoka came in and closed the door behind her. The young Torgruta looked no better, then Anakin. She also had tears onto her whole face, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she had not bothered to put on her boots. She looked like she also had cried, since Obi-Wan had also been a good friend to her. Anakin pushed himself into a sitting position, since he had been lying into his bed, and motioned Ahsoka to sit down next to him. The girl did so and then she brought a hand up to brush away Anakin's tears, but Anakin just took her wrist and placed her hand into her lap.

"It was all my fault Snips! I should've died instead of him!", Anakin sobbed.

"NO master...it wasn't your fault. I'm sure he would not want you to see you like this. It would've broken his heart for sure.", Ahsoka whispered, patting her master's back.

"You don't know this!", Anakin chocked out.

"I'm sure he is happy now. After all...he is with his master now. We will both see him again, when our time comes.", Ahsoka whispered, while rubbing her master's back in small circles.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that Snips. I'm just mad, upset and confused and...", Anakin said, before Ahsoka cut him off.

"I know master, I know.", she murmured.

Anakin didn't say anything for a moment, but then he pulled Ahsoka into a hug. The girl just hugged her master back.

"Master...?", Ahsoka whispered, as they pulled apart.

"Yeah?", Anakin murmured.

"Could I...? May I...?", Ahsoka stammered.

"Just say it Snips.", Anakin murmured.

"Could I...possibly...stay here for the night?", she stammered.

" 'Course Snips.", Anakin mumbled.

Anakin made Ahsoka lie down next to him and pulled the blanket over her.

"_Thank you Snips.", _he then whispered over their bond.

"_For what?", _Ahsoka asked back.

"_For being my padawan.", _Anakin's awnser came through their bond.

_"Thank you for being my master."_, Ahsoka replied.

_"I hope I do everything right with her. I hope I make such a good master for Ahsoka, as you made a good master for me. I hope I made you proud Obi-Wan and I hope I still do.", _Anakin mentally said to his dead master, before falling asleep with his apprentice next to him.

_**Ending Word: **_The first one-shot is done. I hope you like it. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, but it can wait, if you have to comfort friends in the middle of the night. Well then, I guess I haven't anything left to say, but bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	2. Aayla and Savina

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, bringing a new chapter of "Tears in the force". This time it will be a talk between Savina and her master Aayla. Let's gett started.

Savina was on her way to a funeral, but it was not any funeral. It was the funeral of an old friend of hers: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her head was covered with the hood of a jedi cloak. This was good, since you couldn't see the tears, she tried to keep away, then. Soon she spotted her best friend Ahsoka Tano and her master Anakin Skywalker in the crowd of jedi and senators. She heared Anakin's sobbing.

_"It must've been hard for him...to lose his master. I feel sorry for him.", _Savina thought.

Ahsoka held her master's hand tightly. They were also wearing jedi cloaks. Savina wiped her tears away. She did not want to cry in front of jedi masters or senators.

_**(((((Tintf)))))))**_

Later at the funeral everything was quiet, except for a woman, who cried quietly. Savina did not know her name. She looked like a senator to her. Probably she had been friends with Master Kenobi. Savina wanted to cry too. Cry like this woman. She did not think, that it was fair. Master Kenobi hadn't deserved to be killed by some sniper. Probably this guy, whatever his name was, had been a bounty-hunter. She just wanted this bounty-hunter to spend the rest of his life in prison for that. Ahsoka's master would probably want him dead. She knew her best friend's master long enough to know this. The funeral was over after a long moment of silence and then the senators and the jedi masters started to leave. Anakin and Ahsoka still stayed and so did Savina. As she walked over to her best friend and her master, Ahsoka leaned over to her.

"Savina, I'm...spending the night...at my master's quarters. Just thought you had to know.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Uh-huh.", Savina murmured, but it sounded, like croaking.

Soon Anakin, Ahsoka and Savina were the only people left. Savina couldn't stand it anymore to swallow her sadness and left the room. In the hallway her master Aayla Secura waited for her.

"Savina? Would you come over here for a minute.", her master whispered.

"Of course master.", she whispered and walked over to the older Twi'Lek.

"It's difficult for you, isn't it?", Aayla asked.

Savina nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry Savina. I won't give you the no-attachment-speech. You should know me better padawan.", Aayla said.

"C'mon, let's go to my quarters.", Aayla said, after a long moment of silence.

"I was about to leave for mine.", Savina mumbled.

"You're probably going to go insane in those empty quarters of yours. C'mon.", Aayla replied and grabbed her padawan's hand.

Savina let it happen. She didn't try to run away, she didn't tell her master to release her, she did nothing. She just walked silently next to her master. At the end of a very dark hallway Aayla stopped and opened one door. She leaded Savina through it, closed it and turned the lights on. Savina found herself in her master's very messy quarters.

"Sorry for the mess.", Aayla sighed, before disappearing in another small room.

She came back with two cups of tea and handed one to Savina. They sat down on the floor. Savina took a small sip of her tea.

"Master?", Savina whispered in the awkward silence.

"Yes Padawan?", Aayla asked.

Savina knew, that Master Kenobi's death had also changed her master. Usually it was rare, that her master called her "Padawan" and now she was doing it all the time.

"Was there ever a time, where you didn't want to accept the will of the force?", Savina asked.

Aayla took a sip of her tea, before she sighed.

"There was.", she mumured.

"When?", Savina asked.

"As the council told me, that my master was dead. I was like your age then. I did not want to accept he was gone. Master Yoda had kept on telling me to let go, but that's easier said then done.", Aayla sighed.

"You do not want to accept the will of the force right now...am I right?", Aayla asked then.

"I just can't belive, that he's really...gone.", Savina sighed.

"I can accept in, when a fellow jedi falls in battle, but Master Kenobi was sold out.", Savina said then, hoping her master would not sense, that she was tyring to fake maturity, but Aayla did.

"Hush Savina. You don't have to play this game with me. It's difficult for you and I can see that. There is nothing wrong with it, as long as you don't show your emotions to everyone...especially not Master Yoda or Master Windu.", Aayla said.

The tears to form in Savina's eyes. Aayla placed her cup on the floor and wiped the tears away.

"From where did you know Master Kenobi anyway?", Aayla asked.

"He was a good friend of mine. It was him, who found me and brought me to the jedi temple, where I belonged.", Savina sobbed.

"From where did you know him?", Savina then asked and sobbed more.

"My first master and he were really close friends. He told me a lot about him and later I was also friends with him.", Aayla sighed.

Savina placed down her cup and began to cry. Aayla pulled her into an embrace.

"That's right Savina. Just let it out. Makes things much easier.", Aayla said.

Savina already called herself a fool mentally, for bursting into the tears in front of her master. In some way she thought it was strange, that her master hugged her, but Aayla didn't pull away. Savina kept crying, until she felt like she had no tears left anymore. As Savina stopped crying, Aayla pulled away, but she still had both of her hands on Savina's shoulders.

"You're staying here with me tonight Padawan.", Aayla said.

Savina only managed to nod, since she was barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"Are you tierd?", Aayla asked.

Savina only managed to nod again. Aayla's expression was gentle, not strict or mad...just gentle.

"Let's get you to sleep then.", Aayla said, scooping Savina up in her arms.

Savina didn't resist and let her master carry her. She didn't feel like she could stand up tonight at all. Aayla carried her padawan in the small room she slept in and set her on a sleeping couch. She got a blanket and covered Savina with it. Soon after that Savina slept.

"Goodnight Savina. I'll be there, when you need me.", Aayla whispered, before kicking off her boots and going to sleep herself.

_**Ending Word: **_I think I managed a record of slowness, with this kriffin chapter. I started it the night before my 14th birthday and finally managed to end it on my summer vacation. Well...I ended it and I will try to prevent things like this. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye. Oh I almost forgot it:

_**May the force be with you.**_


End file.
